kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Anti-Idle: The Game/Battle Arena
The Battle Arena, is the more complex feature in the Anti-Idle:The Game. Stats There are 4 stats for the player: Attack Defines the power of the attack. Base: 5 points Cost: starts at 5 pixels and increments at 3.4 pixels for each 5 points bought. Max: 25.000 attack points. Defense Reduce Damage recieved Base 5 points Cost: starts at 5 pixels and increments at 3.4 pixels for each 5 points bought. Max: 25.000 defense points. Hp Amount of damage that can be recieved without dieing. Base 100 points Cost: starts at 5 pixels and increment at 2.5 pixels for each 50 points bought Max Mp Points used to pay for the skills. Base 100 points Cost: starts at 5 pixels and increment at 3.3 pixels for each 50 points bought Max Skills Attack Basic Attack Shortcut: Z Mp Cost: 0 Power: 100 KnockBack: 4.5 Delay: 180 Combo Req.: 0 Quick Attack Shortcut: X Mp Cost: 32 Power: 100 KnockBack: 2.5 Delay: 80 Combo Req.: 0 Power Attack Shortcut: C Mp Cost: 124 Power: 350 KnockBack: 7 Delay: 220 Combo Req.: 0 Super Knock Back Shortcut: V Mp Cost: 274 Power: 200 KnockBack: 12 Delay: 200 Combo Req.: 0 Loot Steal Shortcut: B Mp Cost: 94 Power: 100 KnockBack: 3 Delay: 270 Combo Req.: 0 Auto-Attack Shortcut: (theres none) Mp Cost: 0 Power: 100 KnockBack: 5 Delay: 350 Combo Req.: 0 Combo Combo Poison Shortcut: A Mp Cost: 0 Power: 200 KnockBack: 12 Delay: 140 Combo Req.: 10 Special: Poisons Enemy dealing damage over time Combo Absorb Shortcut: S Mp Cost: 0 Power: 500 KnockBack: 12 Delay: 130 Combo Req.: 25 Special, converts damage dealt into health and mana Combo Power Shortcut: D Mp Cost: 0 Power: 2800 KnockBack: 12 Delay: 120 Combo Req.: 50 Special: Just High Damage Combo Breaker Shortcut: F Mp Cost: 0 Power: 0 KnockBack: 0 Delay: 0 Combo Req.: 200 Special: Just wastes ur combo, its used for secret achievment Buffs Power Buff Shortcut:E +25% of power for 300 seconds Critical Buff Shortcut:R +20% of critical for 300 seconds Speed Buff Shortcut:T +15% of speed for 300 seconds Knock Back Shortcut:Y +15% of Knockback for 300 seconds Buff Recovery Buff Shortcut:U +200% of HP/MP recovery for 300 Heals Health Recovery Shortcut:Q 500Hp for 2.500 coins Mana Recovery Shortcut:W 500Mp for 2.500 coins Heal Shortcut:G 400Hp for 300 Mp Auto-Heal Shortcut:(theres none) Uses Potions when needed, but for 4.000 coins instead of 2.500 Skill Upgrades Every 50 levels a skill point will be awarded for free, it can be used to improve us skills, up to 20 points can be used in each skill and skill points can be easily rearranged Shop In the shop you will be ablke to buy all your needs for the Battle Arena(except pixels, u buy those in the shop). Once bought something in the shop, it can't be sold, so think first before choosing over a weapon, armor, stat upgrade. Weapons Theres 2 kinds of weapons, melee or ranged. Mele weapons The characteristics are, to have a range of attack and cant deal damage to any enemy outside it. Have greater Knockback than ranged ones. And give better loot. Ranged Weapons They attack all the screen, so they can deal damage as the enemy appears. Have lower knockback. And aparently give worse loot. Armor Pretty simple, increase the defense of the player, very useful to give a good defense easier. Rings One of the lastest aditions to the battle arena, only one can be equiped at a time and give great boosts to the player. BEWARE u loose them all if u die, no matter if they equiped or not. They are found as rare loot from monsters and must be picked up witht he mouse, before they dissapear. Health Ring Maximun Hp +100% Hp Recovery +20% Mana Ring Maximun Mp +100% Mp Recovery +20% Knockback Ring Knockback +20% Defense Ring Dodge +30% Critical Ring Critical chance +50% Mega Critical chance +1% Encounter Ring Encounter Delay -25% Speed Ring Attack Speed +100% (Max 25)